Unconditional Love
by modrocker423
Summary: Lily plus James equals Unconditional Love. The story follows Lily and James from their wedding day to the night of their death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wow, it would be great to own Harry Potter and all other related characters, but sadly, I don't.

Rating: This story is rated T for some mild adult content in later chapters and some possible mild language.

modrocker423: Hey everybody! So this is the first Lily and James story that I've ever written. I started posting it on another website a long time ago, so I have around fourteen chapters finished. I thought I might give the story a shot over here. Just to warn you though, the first few chapters might seem a bit short, but I promise you they get longer later.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

Chapter One: Second Guesses

Lily Evans sighed to herself as she admired her reflection in the elegant mirror in front of her. She saw a slender twenty year old young lady staring back at her through beautiful emerald green eyes. Her flaming red hair that reached the small of her back was loosely curled and delicately pulled back with a satin light green bow, leaving a few slightly curled strands of her auburn hair to form around her face. She had on light makeup that brought our her stunning green eyes.

But what really caught Lily's attention was the dress she was wearing. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The dress was made of satin and tied around the back of her neck. It clung to her curves nicely on top and flowed down to the ground. The dress gradually changed from a lovely pale green at the top to a magnificent emerald green at the bottom. Several flowers were embroidered at the hem of the dress in the same pale green color from the top of the dress.

Lily spun around in a circle, making her dress twirl around with her, and giggled. Today was the most important day of her life...it was _the_ day...her wedding day. Lily stopped spinning in circles and looked at herself in the mirror again, although this time without really seeing herself. Thoughts about the wedding flooded her mind. Was it too early to get married? Were things moving too fast?

"Of course not," Lily muttered to herself, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

"Of course not what, Lily?" a voice issued from the doorway. Lily started and turned, only to see her best friend and maid of honor, Molly Prewett, standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Molly, you scared me! I didn't see you there," Lily replied, her voice slightly breathless still from being frightened.

"Did I scare you that bad?" Molly asked in rather a joking manner. Lily smiled, which Molly returned as she entered the room and hugged Lily. After breaking away from the hug, Molly held Lily out at arms length to examine her.

"Look at you, Lily! You look gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Lily replied, blushing slightly before looking down at the ground. For some reason, Lily didn't feel all that happy anymore. Molly noticed this.

"Lily, what's wrong?" she asked, observing her concernedly. A silence followed her remark as Lily continued looking down at the ground. "Silence won't help, Lily. Besides, you know I'll get it out of you one way or another," Molly pressed. Lily smiled slightly at her remark and looked up.

"Ok, it's just that I'm having second thoughts about this wedding. What if he's just not the right guy to marry? Or what if this is all happening too quickly? I mean, we did only date through our seventh year at Hogwarts and a year after that, but what if-" Lily started to blurt out until Molly cut her off.

"Don't you start second guessing yourself, Lily. You two are the perfect couple. It's as though you two were made for each other!"

"You think so?" Lily asked timidly.

"I know so," Molly responded, a smile returning to her face. Lily returned the smile and felt her moods soar again. Her thoughts returned to the wedding. She quivered with excitement at the thought that she would be married in less than an hour...to James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wow, it would be great to own Harry Potter and all other related characters, but sadly, I don't.

Rating: This story is rated T for some mild adult content in later chapters and some mild language. It might go up in later chapters depending on how the story writes itself.

modrocker423: Thanks for the review piggy396! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, even though there wasn't much to it. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more interesting!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Nerves

James Potter quickly paced around the room he was in, muttering to himself slightly and running a hand through his already messy hair. His stomach felt as though tons of butterflies were swarming around in it, trying desperately to get out. He also felt faint and weak, as though he might collapse in any minute.

"Calm down, mate! You don't want to have a heart attack before you get married," Sirius Black, James' best friend and best man, said, slightly exasperatedly. He shook a lock of his long, silky black hair out of his face as he observed James pacing back and forth. James stopped pacing and looked over to the couch Sirius was sitting on.

"When you get married, Sirius, tell me how you feel less than an hour before the ceremony," he snapped, resuming his pacing. Sirius rolled his eyes at James' remark.

"James, you should be excited right now, not nervous to the brink of a breakdown," he replied.

"And why's that?" James asked, stopping once again to look over at his best friend, who was grinning slightly at the sight of him frantically pacing around the room.

"C'mon, James, you're smarter than that!" Sirius responded, his grin still in place.

"No seriously, Sirius, please enlighten me," James said as he took a seat next to him on the couch; he felt as though his knees could support him no longer.

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to say his answer to James, the door to the room opened and Remus Lupin, another of James' close friends, walked in. He saw the two sitting on the couch and beamed.

"Thought you two might still be in here," Remus said, walking over to them.

"James here is having a nervous breakdown. I think it's a miracle he hasn't hurled yet," Sirius replied. Remus gave him a disapproving look, but bit back the retort he wished to say.

"Well, it's natural to feel nervous before you get married. Marriage is a big commitment," Remus responded in a somewhat matter-of-fact voice.

"But he should be happy! He's about to marry Lily, the girl of his dreams...the same girl he chased after all through Hogwarts...the girl who-" Sirius started to say until Remus cut him off.

"We get the point, Sirius," he said, a bit bluntly.

"Yeah, but does James?" Sirius retorted, looking back around to a rather pale James, who was staring out the window as though seriously considering jumping out of it. When James made no indication he had heard him, Sirius said, "Jaaames? Hellooo?" and waved his hand in front of James' face, making him jump back to reality.

"What?" James asked, still looking rather dazed.

Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius groaned slightly and said, "Forget it."

James looked at the two, slightly confused, before looking quickly around the room. "Hey, where's Peter?" he asked.

"He's out by the snack table," Remus replied.

"Typical," Sirius said. He had meant to say his remark more to himself, but had ended up saying it a bit louder than he had anticipated. Remus glared at him.

"You're such a prick, Sirius," he scolded, still glaring. Sirius flashed one of his signature smiles at him.

"Yeah, but I'm a good looking prick," Sirius replied arrogantly. Remus rolled his eyes while James laughed. "So he's not an emotionless nervous bum after all!" Sirius remarked about James, who stopped laughing after he said that.

"Shut up," he snapped, shoving Sirius playfully, who shoved him back. As Sirius and James continued to wrestle slightly, the church bells rang out, signaling that it was eleven o'clock in the afternoon.

"Dammit," James muttered, his face turning pale again at the thought that he was going to get married any minute. Remus seemed to be able to read what was going through his mind.

"Relax, James. Everything's going to be fine. You love Lily with all your heart and Lily loves you with all her heart. There's nothing more important you two can give each other," Remus said, clasping James' shoulder slightly.

"Besides, if anything goes wrong, we're here for you, mate," Sirius added, thumping James' back. The color returned to his face as James grinned at his friends.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me," he responded earnestly, still grinning. Remus and Sirius returned the grin.

"Now enough of this sappy friendship stuff! We got to get you married!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing James arm and pulling him up off the couch before leading him out of the room, with Remus following right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wow, it would be great to own Harry Potter and all other related characters, but sadly, I don't.

Rating: This story is rated T for some mild adult content in later chapters and some mild language. It might go up in later chapters depending on how the story writes itself.

modrocker423: Thanks again to piggy396! Your continued support means a lot to me and has kept me posting this story. Sorry for such the delay in posting. Hopefully the chapter will be worth the wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Wedding Vows

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Music was playing. The mumbles of conversation increased as more guests arrived and sat in the seats lined up in the church courtyard. But James noticed none of this. His mind was still reeling with the aspect that he would be married to Lily Evans in the next half hour. Horrible thoughts of Lily rejecting his vow of marriage and walking out of the wedding in front of all their friends and family flooded his already crammed mind. An impulse to start pacing again rose up, but James subdued it by clenching and unclenching his sweaty fists.

"You ok, mate? You're looking pale again," Sirius' voice said to the left of James. James jumped slightly. He had forgotten the fact that Sirius was his best man for the wedding, which meant he would be standing by his side until Lily walked down the aisle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," James replied with no real conviction.

"No you're not. You're nervous...I can tell," Sirius responded. James looked at him.

"If you knew I was nervous, then why did you ask how I was feeling?" he asked.

"To see if I was right," Sirius replied, grinning.

James chuckled and felt his spirits lift slightly. He shifted his gaze to the scene in front of him. Eight rows of white chairs with five seats per row lined each side of the aisle. A small band consisting of a violin, viola, cello, bass, harp, and piano player sat to the left, playing a casual song to entertain the guests until the reception started. Several cherry blossom trees grew in various places around the church courtyard that Lily and James had decided to get married in.

James grinned to himself when he remembered the fight he and Lily had over choosing the spot where they wanted to get married. James wanted to get married in a church courtyard since he was not overly religious and wanted to be outdoors. Lily, on the other hand, wanted to get married in the church her parents got married in. The argument lasted for quite some time until James drove Lily out to the church courtyard he was thinking of and showed it to her, where she immediately fell in love with it.

While the memory of picking the wedding spot faded, a new memory came to James' mind. He remembered the night when he and Lily were sitting on the couch together by the fire, snuggled close in each other's embrace. As he was drifting in and out of sleep, the perfect wedding vow came to his mind. It fit everything he wanted to say to Lily about his love for her. When James told her this, the two decided to keep the vows they were going to say to each other a secret until they got married.

A slightly painful nudge in his ribs made James snap out of his daydreaming. He looked around and saw Sirius leaning closer to him so he could whisper, "Get ready, mate. The reception is starting." James felt a weight drop in his stomach and he gulped. This was it. He was getting married.

Music sprang to life from the band as the bridesmaids made their slow way down the aisle, followed by the flower girls and ring bearers. For James, it seemed like an eternity for the two flower girls to toss the pink and white lily petals they were throwing with the two ring bearers walking close behind. As he watched the last white lily petal drift slowly to the ground, he heard the start to the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" and felt his heart jolt. He looked up quickly and felt the air leave his chest as his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Lily. James thought that Lily could never look more beautiful than she always did, but one look at her standing at the beginning of the aisle with her father proved him wrong.

James didn't notice all the guests standing up, the music playing louder, or the last clasp on his shoulder from Sirius. His attention was fully on Lily as everything else faded away from around him. He only saw her beautiful face with her gorgeous emerald eyes, brought out by her magnificent green dress, and the tendrils of fiery red hair that framed her face. He watched as she walked gracefully towards him, the one enchanting smile he loved stretched across her face. All of James' worries and doubts vanished from his thoughts as he continued to admire Lily.

Suddenly James came back to reality. The music had stopped playing and Lily was standing right in front of him, beaming up at him. He felt his mouth lift into a full smile as he took her hand and led her to the altar, where the priest was waiting. The two stood facing each other, still smiling, as the priest started talking. But James wasn't listening. He was losing himself in Lily's beautiful eyes. He gave her hands a quick squeeze of reassurance, which he received back, making his heart skip yet another beat.

The priest talked for quite an unnecessary long time, or so James thought, until he turned his attention back to James and Lily and announced it was time for them to exchange vows. The ring bearer carrying Lily's ring came up to James and held out the ring to him, who took it.

James took a deep breath and looked fully into Lily's eyes before saying, "I, James, take you, Lily, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward as long as we both shall live." James then slipped the ring onto Lily's finger and grinned at her. She beamed back, her eyes slightly brighter than usual.

After James finished his vow, the other ring bearer came up to Lily and held out the ring for her to take, which she did. She turned back to James and looked into his loving hazel eyes and said, "I, Lily, take you, James, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." With that, Lily slipped the ring onto James' finger. She continued to beam up at him as she felt a single tear of joy trickle down her cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced, smiling as he watched James and Lily.

James moved closer to Lily and brought his hand to her face. He wiped away her tear with his thumb before pressing his lips against hers and kissing her passionately. Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed him back just as hard. To end the kiss, James led Lily into a dip, which made her break the kiss and laugh.

"I love you, Lily," James whispered to Lily as the guests started clapping for them.

"I love you too, James," Lily whispered back, smiling at him.

They both linked arms and headed back down the aisle to the limo waiting outside to take the new married couple to the airport for their honeymoon. As James walked with Lily, his heart skipped a beat at the thought that he was now married...to Lily Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Wow, it would be great to own Harry Potter and all other related characters, but sadly, I don't. 

Rating: This story is rated T for some mild adult content in later chapters and some mild language. It might go up in later chapters depending on how the story writes itself.

modrocker423: Ok, first I'd just like to say how sorry I am it has taken me so long to post another chapter. The holidays took up a lot of time and then the week back at school was murder. No joke. But now the schoolwork has started to mellow out, thankfully. Once again, I'm really sorry! Secondly, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story. I know there's not much to it...yet. ::grins:: But you guys have stuck with it and your support means a lot. Thirdly, I'd like to make another apology on how short the chapters are. I wrote these first few chapters so long ago. I'm not trying to make any excuses or anything, I just want the readers to know that this is not my best writing and once I start writing new chapters, it will hopefully be better and more your taste. Ok, so, enough of my babbling...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Car Ride

"I can't believe we're actually married!" Lily exclaimed joyfully, barely able to sit still in her seat. She looked over at James and saw him fussing with his hair, causing her to grin slightly.

"Yeah, me neither," James replied absently as he continued to ruffle his hair with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in mock snappishness, her grin still in place.

"They threw all that rice into my hair...and now it's not coming out," James said in a huffy voice, making him sound like an upset three year old. Lily noticed this and her grin broadened. She then scooted closer to James.

"Well here, at least let me help," she responded and grabbed onto James' hands and pulled them out of his hair. When he gave her a questioning look, she continued, "I like the rice in your hair." Lily smiled and let go of James' hands.

"You think?" James asked, raising his eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Yeah...I think it's a great new look for you. Plus, I've heard that rice is a really good hair nutrient," Lily replied, trying hard to keep her face straight. When James gave her a look, however, she burst out laughing. James grinned and stuck out his tongue at Lily.

"You're so immature," Lily said, still giggling.

"I know...that's why you love me," James responded in mock arrogance. He flashed Lily one of the smiles she loved and ran his hand through his hair, causing some pieces of rice to shower down onto his lap. Lily started giggling once again.

"What?" James asked, unsure as to what Lily could be laughing about.

"Just...memories. You used to always run your hand through your hair when we first started dating, until I eventually trained it. My training must have slacked off somewhere," Lily said when she managed to stop giggling, although a smile was still plastered to her face.

"Bad hand! Bad!," James scolded, slapping his hand. He turned to Lily and continued, "Sorry, sometimes it just has a mind of it's own. Maybe you need to retrain it."

"Maybe I do." Lily grabbed onto James' hands and played with it for awhile before grabbing onto one of his fingers and bending it backwards.

"Oww!" James exclaimed, pulling back his hand and rubbing his finger. When he noticed Lily laughing triumphantly, he said, "Ok, now it's on" and began tickling her unremittingly. Lily fell backwards on the car seat with James on top of her while never ceasing her laughing.

"Ok, ok, truce!" Lily said breathlessly as James continued to tickle her.

"Nope, not until you give me a kiss," James responded stubbornly, still tickling Lily.

"James, please!"

"That's not what I asked-" James started to say until he felt Lily's arms wrap around his neck and her lips make contact with his. James stopped tickling Lily and rested his hands on her waist as he kissed Lily back. Just as the kiss started to get heated, the car door opened.

"Woah you two! Save it for the honeymoon!" Sirius' voice announced amusingly. James and Lily stopped kissing and looked to the car door opening, where they saw Sirius and Remus standing at the entrance, both with grins on their faces.

"We gladly will, Sirius," James replied. Before he got off of Lily, he bent down and whispered, "We're not finished here" in her ear. Lily's face broke into a smile, which James returned before he sat up. He grabbed on to Lily's hand and got out of the car before helping Lily out.

"Yeah, we'll be thinking of you when we're on the nice warm beach together watching the sun go down and-" Lily started to say until Sirius cut in.

"-and making out-" Sirius said until he was cut off by Lily.

"-and watching the sun rise in the morning-"

"-after having hot-" Sirius started to say until Remus elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow! That wasn't very nice. The full moon must be coming or something," Sirius grumbled, rubbing his side.

"Of course it's coming. It comes every month," Remus replied snappishly.

As Sirius opened his mouth to say something back, Lily cut him off by saying, "Now don't make me put you on a time out, Sirius." Sirius stared at her for a couple of seconds before an evil grin crossed his face. Lily noticed this and started backing away. "Oh no...don't you touch-" Lily started to say until Sirius grabbed onto her and threw her over his shoulder playfully.

"There. I believe you're much better up there, Lily," Sirius commented, grinning at Remus, who looked unamused, and James, who returned the grin.

"Sirius! Put me down!" Lily yelled, struggling in her hold.

"No, I agree with him-" James started to say until he was cut off by Lily.

"James!"

"I mean...Sirius, put my wife down," James said hastily. Sirius shot him a grin and set Lily on her feet, where she immediately slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius exclaimed, holding his stinging cheek.

"For being a jerk," Lily snapped.

"You better watch out, mate. Your wife's abusive," Sirius said to James.

As Lily started to round on Sirius again, James took a hold on her arm and replied, "Now Lily, there's plenty of time to beat up on Sirius _after_ the honeymoon. For now, I think we should just focus on getting on our plane."

"Agreed," Sirius said hastily and scurried away to help with the luggage. Lily started to walk over to the limo driver to thank him until she felt James slap her butt. She squealed slightly before turning around and staring at James accusingly. She saw James holding up one of his hands while the other was pointing to it guiltily.

"I'm telling you, it has a mind of it's own," James said while grinning. Lily smiled in return before grabbing onto James' hand and dragging him with her to thank the limo driver. After the two thanked the driver, they joined Sirius and Remus and all four walked into the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Wow, it would be great to own Harry Potter and all other related characters, but sadly, I don't. 

Rating: This story is rated T for some mild adult content in later chapters and some mild language. It might go up in later chapters depending on how the story writes itself.

modrocker423: Ok, once again I'm very sorry it has taken me awhile to post this. Exam week took up a lot of time (I spent 8 hours studying for my AP Econ test...what a nightmare) and then I had to go to a funeral during the three day weekend after exams. But I just got back and I was determined to post up a new chapter, so here I am. I hope it's ok...it's still a bit short, but the next few chapters should be longer, if I remember correctly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! I would probably not keep posting if it wasn't for you. You make this most enjoyable!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: A First Time For Everything

"Now you're sure this thing will hold us up in the air? I mean, it looks like this thing is made of metal, and I didn't think metal was light enough to be able to fly..." James rambled worriedly in the seat next to Lily's. Ever since the two had parted with Sirius and Remus at the security checkpoint, James had become fidgety and nervous about flying, considering it was his first time. Since his family was pureblood, James never did Muggle activities, such as flying from one place to another on something other than a broomstick. He and his family had always Apparated or used a port key or Floo Powder to get to places. Therefore, James was quite new to flying, making him both nervous and excited for his first flight on a plane.

"James, you're fretting again," Lily said aimlessly as she rummaged through her bag for a pack of gum. She took out two long, skinny pieces from the pack and handed one to James.

"What's this?" James asked, looking at the stick of gum wrapped in it's shiny wrapper that Lily was handing to him. He watched as Lily took off the shiny wrapping to her piece and placed the gum in her mouth.

"It's gum. Chew it...it'll help keep your ears from plugging up," Lily replied. She watched James unwrap the gum and slip the piece into his mouth, which he began to chew feverishly.

"Our ears plug up? What does this thing _do_ to us?" James said while looking about the plane. He noticed that a lot of the passengers on the plane were looking at him and Lily oddly, but he didn't care right about now.

"First of all, James, the 'thing' is called a plane. And second of all, stop freaking out. You're attracting an audience," Lily responded, staring at James' nervous face.

"Me? Freaking out? I'm not freaking out, I just...are you _sure_ this thing can fly? It looks so heavy and-" James started to say until Lily kissed him to prevent him from rambling on again.

When Lily broke the kiss, she made eye contact with James' hazel eyes and whispered, "Trust me, James, when I say that this plane will fly us safely to Hawaii."

"I trust you," James whispered in return, then continued, "But I think I need one more kiss...you know, to hold me over." Lily smiled and obliged. When she was about to pull away, James pulled her closer to him, preventing her from breaking the kiss. Lily giggled slightly, but didn't stop the kiss, which soon deepened. Lily and James kissed for what seemed like hours (but was really only a couple of minutes), both becoming lost in the kiss and forgetting that they were on a plane where people were watching them. As Lily started to unbutton James' shirt, she heard an irritated cough. James and Lily quickly broke apart and saw an annoyed flight attendant watching them through her piercing sharp grey eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I regret to inform you that the sort of behavior you two are exhibiting will not be tolerated on this flight," the flight attendant said in a terse voice. She eyed James, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing, and Lily, who was blushing fiercely, beadily.

"We're very sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again," Lily said meekly, blushing even harder.

"Yeah, we'll make sure we don't disturb the peace of this flight again," James added in a tone of mock innocence. He felt Lily elbow his ribs, but the pain didn't bother him. He just wanted to make the flight attendant go away. The flight attendant obviously understood what James was trying to do, for she sniffed angrily in disapproval and stomped off to the back of the plane. Once she left, James burst out laughing.

"You are so rude!" Lily said, but laughed along with James.

"Why thank you," James replied when he managed to stop laughing. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment," she retorted.

"I know," James answered simply and flashed Lily a smile. This made Lily smile in spite of herself. Before Lily could say something in return, the flight pilot announced that they were getting ready to take off over the speaker. Lily turned to James and saw his face pale slightly.

"You know, I've never seen you this nervous before," Lily commented.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't see me before we got married," James replied, smiling weakly as he started chewing his gum feverishly again. Lily chuckled and grabbed onto James' hand, interlocking their fingers. James looked at their hands and then at Lily.

"Just squeeze my hand if you get nervous," Lily said in a rather motherly voice before smiling reassuringly at James, who returned the smile. The two settled back in their seats and felt the plane jolt as it began to move. They watched the plane move down the runway through the tiny window next to Lily. A couple of minutes passed until the plane reached the final runway. After a moments pause, the plane took off with James and Lily squeezing each other's hand in reassurance.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hmmm...last time I checked I was not J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter and all other related characters, yadda yadda. 

Rating: This story is rated T for some mild adult content in later chapters and some mild language. It might go up in later chapters depending on how the story writes itself.

modrocker423: Ack, ok, so it's official. I pretty much suck at posting on time. Sorry! I will try to get into more of a habit of posting more frequently...but no promises. So, when I look back at this story, I think my writing starts to get better right about now. But all you faithful readers (who I am so thankful for your continued support!) are the judge of that. Anywho, this is probably one of the longest chapters I have so far, so...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Hidden Kisses

"I'm booored!" James complained rather loudly, throwing down the pencil he was using for a crossword puzzle. The pencil hit the top of the pull out tray James was using and ricocheted off, only to land at the feet of an old man who was asleep and snoring. "Great," James grumbled moodily. He was about to unbuckle his seatbelt and retrieve his pencil until Lily spoke up.

"How can you be bored? We've only been on the plane for fifteen minutes," Lily said slightly exasperated. She put down the book she was reading and fixed James with a stare.

"Only fifteen? It seems like it's been five hours!" James whined in a rather three year old way. The people in the surrounding seats stared at James, annoyance sketched clear across their faces. Lily noticed this and gave them a "I'm sorry" look, but that only made the people glare.

"You're making a scene again," Lily hissed, rather embarrassed at James' behavior.

"But I can't help it if I'm bored. And the fact that I can't even _do_ this crossword puzzle doesn't help either," James pouted, pointing to the crossword puzzle he was attempting to complete. Lily looked at how far he had gotten; aside from a few scribbled out answers, the puzzle was still relatively blank. She turned her gaze back to James and saw him pouting moodily in his seat. Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling to herself.

"You aren't telling me that the _great_ James Potter can't even do a crossword puzzle, are you?" Lily asked teasingly. When James continued to pout, she added, "Wow, what _is_ the world coming to these days?"

"Hey! It's not _my _fault that the stupid crossword puzzle makers can't make a simpler crossword puzzle!" James objected indignantly. He then started to curse the crossword puzzle makers under his breath, which made Lily laugh.

"You just need a tad bit more patience when doing crossword puzzles. Here, I'll help you get started. Where's your pencil?" Lily said as she pulled James' crossword puzzle towards her and started examining it.

"Er-" James replied. He looked to his pencil at the sleeping old man's feet and saw it start to roll down the aisle as the plane continued it's ascent. He turned back to Lily and finished, "I lost it." Lily shot him a look.

"You threw it again, didn't you?" Lily retorted.

"No," James said slowly while averting his gaze and running his hand nervously through his hair. When James chanced a look at Lily, he saw that she had her eyebrow raised at him. "Ok, well, _maybe _I did," James added, looking slightly sheepish. He saw Lily smiling at him and relaxed a bit.

"What ever happened to that Potter patience that eventually won me over?" Lily asked, her smile still in place. James cocked his head slightly and moved closer to Lily.

"I thought it was my famous Potter charm that eventually won you over," James responded, flashing one of his signature heart-melting Potter smiles as he continued leaning in closer to Lily.

"Well I guess you thought wrong," Lily said playfully, a teasing smile crossing her face as she in turn leaned closer to James. The two were so close now that Lily could feel the heat radiating off of James' body. The thought of James' lips, which were practically a mere centimeter away from hers, against hers sent shivers of excitement down her back.

"Is my Potter charm working now?" James whispered seductively, brushing his lips against Lily's. He marveled at Lily's warm sweet breath bathing his face. It was taking all of his strength to prevent himself from kissing Lily right then and there.

"You have no idea," Lily barely managed to whisper before she sealed the distance between their lips with a much desired kiss. Before the kiss started to get heated, James broke away.

"Wait! What about Mrs. Thattypeofbehaviorwillnotbetoleratedonthisflight or whatever her name was?" James asked. He saw Lily search the aisle for the strict flight attendant who told them off earlier before she turned back to James.

"Then we'll just need to hide from her," Lily said, sporting a mischievous grin.

"Wait? What?" James questioned, not understanding Lily in the least bit.

"Just c'mon," Lily snapped, unbuckling her seatbelt and attempting to push James out of his seat. James quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and was practically pushed into the aisle by Lily, who immediately grabbed his hand and started leading him to the back of the plane.

"Lily, what are we doing?" James asked as he was pulled along, ignoring the odd stares he was receiving from the people whose rows they passed.

"You'll see," Lily replied. She stopped outside of the plane's bathroom and looked around to make sure no one was watching them before she opened up the door and went inside, pulling James along with her. She then closed and locked the door behind James.

"I'm squished," James complained. It was true. The bathroom was rather small and looked as if it could barely hold one person, let alone two. As a result, James was sandwiched between Lily and the door. "And it smells funny. Remind me again of why we're in here?"

Lily giggled slightly before responding, "I've seen people do it in movies and I've always wanted to do it."

"Why do these bathrooms have to be so small...I can barely breathe in here! This is just crazy," James said without really thinking. He saw the slightly crestfallen look on Lily's face and knew he had said the wrong thing.

"You're right. This was a crazy idea. Maybe we should go-" Lily started to say until she was cut off when James' lips pressed against hers.

When James removed his lips from Lily's, he said, "But I like this plan because it's crazy." He then sealed the distance between their lips again and smiled into the kiss, causing Lily to giggle slightly. As the kiss started to deepen, Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck while James' hands moved to Lily's waist. When James pulled Lily closer to him, Lily leaned into him, causing James to stumble backwards slightly and hit his head on the bathroom door.

"Ouch!" James exclaimed amid Lily's fits of giggles.

"You gotta keep your head down...like this," Lily said in mock command, grabbing onto James' neck and pressing his lips into hers. Passion flamed to life again and the kiss deepened instantly. Lily felt short of breath when James softly pushed her against the bathroom wall before pressing his body up against hers. Her hands found James' messy hair, where they mussed it up and made it even messier. Her hands then moved to James' shirt, which she started to unbutton. When she finished unbuttoning the shirt, Lily placed her hands on James' muscular stomach before moving them up to his chest, feeling him quiver slightly under her soft touch.

As Lily became engrossed in the kiss, she lost sense of how long they had been in the bathroom. It was only when James started fingering the bottom of her shirt (A/N: In case anybody was wondering, James and Lily changed before they got on the plane...I just wasn't sure where to fit that into the story. But now you know!) that Lily came back to her senses.

With difficulty, Lily removed her lips from James' and said, "James, we should probably get back to our seats." Her breathing was rather ragged and her lips were swollen from all the kissing.

"Why?" James panted, trying to control his uneven breathing.

"Because we've been in this bathroom a good thirty minutes. People are going to get suspicious pretty soon," Lily replied as she started helping James re-button his shirt.

"You mean they're going to get jealous," James corrected in his own cocky manner once his shirt was buttoned. He flashed a smile at Lily, who returned it before she unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. The two tumbled out of the doorway and in front of an astonished looking line of people.

"Oh," Lily whispered, her face burning with embarrassment. She clung onto James' hand, unsure of what to do and hoping that he would come up with some clever excuse like he always did.

"Sorry for the wait everybody. There was a-um-leak, but we-er-fixed it. So...enjoy!" James announced in a casual way before he grabbed onto Lily's hand and pulled her away from the staring group of people. James led them back to their row, where they sat down in their seats. Only after James fastened his seatbelt did he let out a whoop of laughter. Lily, on the other hand, felt her face burn even more.

"I don't think it's possible for me to embarrass myself anymore than I already have on this flight," Lily groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"No, I'm sure you can find _some _way to embarrass yourself even more," James replied when he stopped laughing.

"James!" Lily exclaimed crossly. "You're not helping!"

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean it," James responded sincerely. He removed Lily's hands from her face and placed an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I know you didn't," Lily said, snuggling up closer to James' body and resting her head on his shoulder. Before she knew it, she found herself yawning.

"Are you tired?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered, nodding her head.

"Get some sleep and by the time you wake up, we'll most likely be in Hawaii," James said. Lily smiled at this and felt James kiss the top of her head just as her eyes started to become heavy and closed. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off to sleep was the never ending tingling sensation James' lips had left on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter and all other related characters. That job would belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc., etc.

Rating: This story is rated T for a reason. This chapter contains some mild adult content.

modrocker423: Hey everybody! Wow, it's been awhile since I've posted anything, and all I can say to that is that I'm very very sorry! School's over now and summer has started, so I should have more time to write and update. Just a forewarning, this chapter is a little short. But don't get your pitchforks and torches ready to run me out of town just yet, because the next chapter is about twice as long. I promise you that. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Aloha

Lily awoke from her peaceful sleep quite suddenly when she heard a loud "ding!" that seemed to reverberate throughout the entire plane. She opened her sleep-filled eyes slowly and looked around blearily, trying to find the source of the noise. Lily heard the noise again and faintly realized that it was the noise the captain made when turning on the seatbelt sign. She looked up and saw the seatbelt sign brightly illuminated, indicating that they were about to land.

As the sleep drained away from Lily and her senses came back to her, she realized that she was snuggled up next to a sleeping James, whose head was resting on hers. Lily felt really relaxed in James' warm embrace, his soft breathing and sweet smell of spice washing over her nearly putting her back to sleep again.

Lily fought back her drowsiness and instead shifted herself slightly so that her head was resting in the crook of James' neck. She put her lips up close to his ear and whispered, "James, it's time to get up." She held back a smile when she heard James moan and shift in his sleep.

"Nuh uh," James mumbled sleepily and buried his face in Lily's hair.

"Wakey wakey," Lily said in a mock cooing voice. She then opened the shade that was pulled down over the window next to her, letting in a bright stream of light. James groaned slightly when the light shone on whatever part of his face he hadn't managed to hide in Lily's hair. He solved this by burrowing his face even deeper into her hair, if it was even possible.

Lily frowned slightly, figuring that this was going to be harder than she had thought it was going to be. Suddenly an idea came to her. Lily scooted even closer to James and nibbled his ear affectionately before saying, "If you don't get up, how can I give you a good morning kiss?" She stifled a giggle when James' head shot directly up.

"I'm up," James announced. He looked expectantly at Lily and said, "Now where's my good morning kiss?"

Lily smiled and kissed James tenderly on the lips before replying, "There it is." She had to bite back another giggle when she saw the dumbfound look on James' face.

"That wasn't a kiss!" James complained. He pulled her closer to him and continued, "Now I'll show you what a kiss is." Before James could kiss her, Lily pulled away from him. James stared confusedly at her until she cleared her throat and nodded to something behind his back. James swivelled around in his seat and saw the flight attendant who had told them off at the beginning of the flight glaring down over her large nose at them. James put on an innocent face and flashed her his signature smile, causing her to sniff angrily before she stomped off up the plane.

When the flight attendant was out of ear shot, James turned to Lily and said quite seriously, "I think that lady's got it in for me."

"Well, you did kinda bring that on to yourself," Lily replied in a rather accusatory way.

"I resent that," James retorted. "I think she's had it in for me the moment I stepped onto this plane. I could tell by the evil glare she was giving me." Lily snorted in disbelief.

"Right, if you say so," Lily said, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"I do say so," James responded, sticking his chin up stubbornly and crossing his arms over his chest and making him look like a three year old again. Before Lily could say anything back, the captain announced that they were approaching their final descent and would be landing shortly. Lily squealed slightly in her seat.

"I'm so excited!" she announced, bouncing in her seat from enthusiasm. James grinned at the sight before he placed his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from jumping anymore.

"Steady now. You don't want to waste all of your excitement before tonight, do you?" he asked.

"Why, what's tonight?" Lily questioned, unsure of what James was talking about. She had stopped bouncing and the excitement that had been rushing through her a short while ago had lessened. James gasped melodramatically, a mock expression of hurt spread across his face.

"We have to finish off where we left in the limo, remember?" James said, flashing Lily a grin.

"Really?" Lily replied slowly. She raised one of her eyebrows and continued, "And what if I don't wish to finish where we left off?"

"Hmm, I don't think you have a choice," James answered in mock seriousness.

"Oh? And why's that?" Lily asked, playing along.

"Because by the time I work some of my Potter charm on you, you'll be dying to finish where we left off...and perhaps even want more," James replied, grinning cheekily. Lily, who couldn't help but smile, swatted his arm playfully.

The two continued to talk and joke until the plane started to dip lower to the ground. Lily let out another muffled squeal of excitement as she turned in her seat to look out the window. James wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder so that he could also watch their descent. They watched as a city grew larger before their eyes, the lush greenness of the entire island surrounding it. Suddenly the airport and runway came into sight, becoming larger and larger by the second. The plane sank lower to the ground and, with a small jolt, made contact with the runway. Lily smiled to herself. They finally made it to Hawaii.

* * *

modrocker423: So there it is. Hopefully it was ok. I forgot to add this above, but I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and support from those reading this story (even you silent readers). As always, it means a lot to me. 


End file.
